Let Her Go
by beautifullybroken93
Summary: Austin decides to leave Ally so she can be happy. Please read, I'm terrible at summaries. This is my first story. Auslly One-Shot.


**Hey Lovelies :) I'm beautifullybroken93. I've been a silent reader of fan fiction for years now, but I had a wave of inspiration and decided to try and write some. Please review and let me know if I should continue with my writing. This is just an Auslly One shot, to the song Let Her Go by Passenger. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally or Let Her Go by Passenger**

**Well you only need the light when it's burning low. Only miss the sun when it starts to snow. Only know you love her when you let her go.**

Ally. She is my everything. My sunshine, my light, my world, my best friend, and most importantly the love of my life. But I am no good for her. All I do is bring her pain. I see it in her eyes every time I leave for a show, or tour, or even rehearsal. So, it's time I let her go. Let her go be happy with someone that is around for more than a couple days every few months. Someone that is there every day whether she needs them or not. Someone that can give her everything I can't. It's time to let her go.

**Only know you've been high when you're feeling low. Only hate the road when you're missin' home. Only know you love her when you let her go. And you let her go.**

3 Months. It's been 3 long months since I left her. 3 months of nothing but crying and depression. Without her I'll never be happy, but I know that she will be happy without me. She'll find someone to love her all the time and someone that can take care of her the right way. They say your home is where you heart is, I guess that means she will always be my home. But the road is all I know now, show after show, city after city, country after country. I always knew I loved her, but I never realized how much till now. Without her my heart feels empty, but for her greater good, I let her go.

**Staring at the bottom of your glass. Hoping one day you'll make a dream last. But dreams come slow and they go so fast.**

6 Months. 6 months have passed since I let her go. It gets harder and harder every day, but I've found the fix. The more pain, the more vodka. But tonight I traded my vodka for whiskey. As I looked down at the last sip of the amber liquid, I couldn't help but think of what she would say if she saw me now. I can hear her clear as day. "Oh Austin, what have you done? This isn't you. You don't need this poison, fight it. Think of how much it would hurt me to see you like this". With that last statement, I put down the now empty glass and promised myself that this would be my last drink. Forever. Today was the last day I would drink away the sorrows. Tomorrow, I start my new album, and it's all for her.

**You see her when you close your eyes. Maybe one day you'll understand why. Everything you touch surely dies. **

9 Months. Every time I lay down or close my eyes, I can see her so clearly. Her brown wavy hair cascading down her back ending in caramel tips, her big round hazel eyes, her bright smile, her perfect body, and long legs. Her image still haunts me everywhere I go. I've tired seeing other girls, but it never works. I end up picturing her or call them by her name, in the end they always leave. I always end up alone in my bed thinking back to her. I give up on relationships. Everyone I touch gets ruined and everything eventually dies.

**But you only need the light when it's burning low. Only miss the sun when it starts to snow. Only know you love her when you let her go.  
Only know you've been high when you're feeling low. Only hate the road when you're missin' home. Only know you love her when you let her go.**

**Staring at the ceiling in the dark. Same old empty feeling in your heart. 'Cause love comes slow and it goes so fast.**

1 Year. Lying in bed, all I can think about is how I still feel empty after all this time. I thought that by letting her go, seeing her move on would make me happy for her, but I feel nothing. I'm empty, cold, dark, and alone. Our love took so long to become existent, it hurts to know I let it go so fast. It took 2 long years to build up the courage to ask her out, and there we were 3 years later, still in love, and I let her go. I should've fought for her, I should've given up touring to be there, but instead I gave up, and I let her go.

**Well you see her when you fall asleep. But never to touch and never to keep. 'Cause you loved her too much. And you dived too deep.**

1 Year and 3 Months. I still dream about her every night. Her smile, her laugh, her touch, it haunts me. But I will never get to see her smile again, or hear her beautiful laugh. But what hurts the most is that I will never get to feel her touch again. She is no longer mine, she is his, and it still pains me every time to think of that. I loved her in secrecy for 2 years, loved her every day for 3 years, and I will continue to love her till my dying day. I feel for her hard and I will forever be falling head over heels for her. But to let her be loved the best that she deserved and to stop the pain I saw in her eyes every time I left, I had to let her go.

**But you only need the light when it's burning low. Only miss the sun when it starts to snow. Only know you love her when you let her go.  
Only know you've been high when you're feeling low. Only hate the road when you're missin' home. Only know you love her when you let her go.**

**And you let her go. And you let her go.**

1 Year and 6 months. I let her go. I let her go. I let her go. I replay this in my head as I stare at the wedding invitation in my hand. I read it out loud for the 99th time "…please join us for the union of Ms. Ally Dawson and Mr. Elliot Meyer…".

**Will you let her go?**

2 Years. As I sit in the church, I can't believe I'm actually here. Why am I here? I shouldn't be here. I can't be here. I let her go, I should leave. But just as my mind and body register that I am going to leave, the bridal march begins and I am stuck in the same spot as when I started. I stand up with the rest of the church and I see her. She's breathtaking, more in white than any other color. She looks around the church as she makes her way down the aisle. When she looks my direction, we lock eyes, at first she looks shocked, but then I see happiness in her eyes. She makes it to the alter and takes Elliot's hand. All I can think is "..that should be my hand". The preacher goes through the motion and then I hear the magic words "does anybody object to this union". I see Ally's eyes shift to me, and I see…hope? But before I can comprehend what her eyes meant, I feel myself standing up. I am up on my feet and I hear myself say in the most calm voice " I am sorry, but I can't let you go". I see her smile as Elliot looks like death. But I don't care about his eyes piercing into my head, cause all I can see is her walking towards me. When she reaches me, I can't help but smile. I have her again, and I reassured her with " I won't let you go again" and she responds with " you better not" I feel her lips against mine and all I can think is "…this time, I won't let her go".

**But you only need the light when it's burning low. Only miss the sun when it starts to snow. Only know you love her when you let her go.  
Only know you've been high when you're feeling low. Only hate the road when you're missin' home. Only know you love her when you let her go.  
But you only need the light when it's burning low. Only miss the sun when it starts to snow. Only know you love her when you let her go.  
Only know you've been high when you're feeling low. Only hate the road when you're missin' home. Only know you love her when you let her go.**

**And you let her go. **


End file.
